


Kinkmas Unwrapping Presents

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Lingerie, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Santa Baby, Sex Toys, Singing, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Star and Marco celebrates Christmas by Marco cross-dressing and stripping and than Star pegs him.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 9





	Kinkmas Unwrapping Presents

Star sat on her bed as she eagerly awaited Santa to come. Marco walked in wearing a Santa jacket and a white trimmed mini skirt. His legs were covered in candy cane stockings that stopped just below the him of his skirt. Although mostly covered by the skirt, the stockings were held up by a garter belt. He wore red high heels. His face was adorned with make-up. Candy cane colored eyeshadow and lipstick. At the top of his head was a Santa hat. 

“Marco, sing the song,” Star said in a sing-song voice. 

“Star,” Marco said with apprehension in his voice. 

“Sing the song Marco!” 

“Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me. Been an awful good girl. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.” 

As he sang in a high voice, Marco stripped off his jacket, revealing a see through bra. He had even shaved his chest hairs for the act. 

“Santa baby. A 54 convertible too. Light blue. I’ll wait up for you dear. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.” 

Marco turned around and bent over as he pulled down his skirt. The panties were crotchless, leaving only a few strips covering his ass. Star soaked up the sight, biting her lip. He turned around gyrating to the song he was singing. His balls poked out of the hole in the front. 

“Think of all the fun I’ve missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed. Next year I could be just as good. If you’d check off my Christmas list.” 

Star wolf whistled. Marco inched closer to Star with each verse. He hooked his thumbs into the top of the panties. Marco pulled down his panties, freeing his erection. Star wiped a bit of the drool she had trickling down her face. 

“Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that’s not a lot. Been an angel all year. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.” 

Twirling her finger, Star signaled Marco to turn around. He bent over as she touched his ass. Star squirted some lube onto his butthole. Marco still sang as Star lubed him up. 

“Santa honey, one little thing I really need. The deed to a platinum mine. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.” 

Star removed her fingers and began hooking up a strap on. The dildo hooked on was of course colored like a candy cane. 

“Santa cutie, and fill my stocking-Oh!” 

Star had thrusted the toy deep up marco’s ass and was furiously fuckking him. His asshole shaped around the rubber toy. 

“How does it feel being in Santa's lap Marco?” 

“It feels so good.” 

Her hips slapped his asscheeks. “Star “I’m gonna cum!” 

“Do it, give us a white Christmas!” After a few thrusts Marco squirted his semen onto the floor. Star slowly pulled out of Marco. Once free, he turned around and they kissed; smearing Marco's lipstick all over Star.


End file.
